The present invention relates to a temperature management apparatus for a live well on a fishing boat. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that reduces the temperature of fluid in the live well to maintain a range of fluid temperatures in the live well that more closely parallels the temperature of the natural habitat of the fish placed in the live well.
Live wells are typically used by fishermen and others to provide a method to keep alive fish that are caught and fish bait. Live wells are typically installed in boat or other watercraft but the present invention is not limited to that application. Live wells include an enclosure capable of retaining a fluid such as water and fish or other animals. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,280; 4,074,651; 5,010,836; and 5,236,175. Live wells typically include an aerator having a fluid recirculating system including a pumping device coupled to the live well enclosure and a spray nozzle device to recirculate and inject oxygen into the fluid. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,462 and 4,074,651.
Fish located in the live well are typically caught from cooler water. When the aeration system is in operation, the fish in the live well have adequate oxygen to sustain them. A problem with conventional live wells is that once the live well is filled with fluid, the temperature of the fluid will eventually reach or exceed ambient air temperature. The present invention reduces the temperature of the fluid in the live well to maintain a temperature closer to the normal habitat of the fish and reduce the likelihood of shocking the fish.
The present invention provides a temperature management system for a live well which automatically reduces temperature of the fluid in the live well to sustain fish placed therein for extended periods. The present invention allows the user to operate the apparatus effectively with no knowledge of appropriate liquid temperature required to sustain the fish. The present invention does not require the operator to select a set point for the water temperature in the live well. The present invention does not require an immersed probe in the tank or any type of refrigerant. Therefore, the operator cannot over cool the water, and a lid can be kept on the live well, if desired.
The apparatus of the present invention is designed to cool the water in the live well so that the temperature of the water is closer to the water temperature in deeper water where the fish normally reside to increase the likelihood that fish placed in the live well will survive for extended periods.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a temperature management apparatus is provided for cooling a fluid located in an interior region of a live well, the fluid being circulated by a pump. The apparatus includes a heat exchanger including a front surface, a rear surface, a first side surface, a second side surface, an inlet configured to receive fluid from the live well, and an outlet configured to return fluid to the live well. The apparatus also includes a shroud having a front wall formed to include an aperture and first and second side walls configured to be coupled to first and second sides of the heat exchanger, respectively. The apparatus further includes a fan coupled to the front wall of the shroud in communication with the aperture to increase air flow over the heat exchanger.
In the illustrated embodiment, front wall of the shroud is spaced apart from the front surface of the heat exchanger to provide an air gap between the front surface of the heat exchanger and the fan. The front wall of the shroud is connected to the first and second side walls of the shroud by first and second angled surfaces, respectively. The shroud includes a top edge and a bottom edge extending between the first and second side walls. The illustrated embodiment also includes top and bottom seals extending along the top and bottom edges of the shroud located between the shroud and the heat exchanger.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a temperature management apparatus is provided for cooling a fluid located in an interior region of a live well, the fluid being circulated by a pump. The apparatus includes a heat exchanger having an inlet configured to receive fluid from the live well and an outlet configured to return fluid to the live well. The heat exchanger is external to the interior region of the live well to provide a heat transfer to cool the fluid as fluid from the live well passes through the heat exchanger.
The illustrated embodiment includes a fan coupled to the heat exchanger to increase air flow over the heat exchanger and a shroud configured to couple the fan to the heat exchanger. The shroud is configured to extend to a perimeter edge of the heat exchanger on a front side of the heat exchanger. The illustrated shroud is made from a carbon fiber material.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the fan is coupled to a switch for selectively turning the fan on and off. The pump is also coupled to the switch. In another embodiment, a temperature sensor is coupled to the switch. The sensor is configured to turn on the switch when the temperature of the fluid in the live well exceeds a predetermined temperature. In the illustrated embodiment, an aerator is coupled to the outlet of the heat exchanger.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a temperature management is provided for cooling a fluid located in an interior region of a live well, the fluid being recirculated by a circulation system. The apparatus includes means for reducing the temperature of the fluid in the live well, and means for coupling the reducing means to the circulation system of the live well.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.